


Obligations and Excuses

by Misskiku



Series: Bederia Goodness [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Gloria helps out at a Battle Cafe on White Day, only that the guy who was meant to be her partner for the double battles doesn't show up.With the cafe opening in less than an hour, Gloria decides to call in a friend to help.Of course, that friend is Bede.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Bederia Goodness [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630534
Comments: 25
Kudos: 140





	Obligations and Excuses

Gloria pulled open the cafe door, striding inside with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. The owner greeted her with a sigh of relief. 

"Oh, Glori! You are my saviour!" he chimed, hurrying over to her. Despite the relief in his tone, his brow furrowed and he sagged. "But I'm afraid that even with your help, the event is all but doomed." 

Gloria blinked at him. "What do you mean? What happened?" 

She glanced around the battle cafe to where the other staff were setting up the chairs and tables, adjourning each booth with a tiny glass jar set with a single white rose. The white decorations were up. The signs out the front were as stunning as ever. Immaculate deserts filled the glass display beneath the counter. The battle court set to the side was spotless as though it had never seen a single Pokemon battle in its lifetime. Everything seemed to be going off without a hitch as far as she could see. 

"It's Paul," the owner sighed heavily. "He hasn't turned up and isn't answering his phone. As thankful as I am for your help, without Paul, our White Day event is as good as dead." 

Gloria's heart sank. "There has to be something we can do! What about the other trainers? Surely someone can fill in!" 

"I've already contacted them all." He shook his head in dismay. "Finding a free trainer to fill in on White Day at the last minute is impossible." 

"I was free!" Gloria countered quickly. "I'm sure we can find someone else!" 

"But who?" The owner sagged further, slumping where he stood. "I'm all out of options."

Steely determination set in Gloria's bones and she straightened. Her hands tightened into fists. She wasn't going to let this fail without doing anything. She had to try. 

"Leave it to me," she said, pumping a fist on her chest. "I'll find someone to fill in. One of my friends has to be free. I'll call in a favour or two if I have to!" 

The owner lifted his head, a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. "Oh, Glori, would you?" 

She nodded, a blazing confidence burning through her veins. "I'll do what I can." 

She glanced at the clock above the counter before whirling on her feet and headed into the staff room. Forty-five minutes until opening. She could do this.

Gloria pulled out her phone, her thumb about to press Hop's number when she froze. His assignment was due in a few days. He'd spent the last couple of days working late into the night, downing coffee after coffee, in order to get it done. 

She blew out a sigh. Okay, so not Hop. Then… She scrolled through her contacts, letting the names fly past. She flicked her finger down the screen and it scrolled to the very top of the list. Her heart thumped as she stared at Bede's name. She pursed her lips, her stomach fluttering and churning at the same time, and tried to think through the strange feeling.

Asking Bede for help made sense. She was comfortable with him as a friend and as a partner in battles. He was, most likely, free of Gym duties like the rest of the league. 

Although… that didn't mean he was free altogether. What if he had something on? Some other obligation? 

_ What if he had a date? _

Something heavy plopped into her gut at that thought. She swallowed, her mouth and throat feeling too dry, and called him. 

* * *

Bede stared at his phone with a scowl. He sat on the edge of his bed, phone in hand, a million thoughts swimming in his mind. He hadn't so much as unlocked the device and his heart had already begun to patter away in his chest. He couldn't think clearly with it thumping in his ears. 

It should have been simple. Finding an excuse to see Gloria today was meant to be a simple task. She managed to find any and every excuse, every reason under the sun, in order to drop by unexpectedly to his Gym; surely he could do the same. 

His mind drew a blank. The white object in the corner of his eyes, sitting beside him on the bed, made it impossible to think. Trepidation settled deep into his gut. The black screen of his phone glared back in silence, offering no solutions to his problem. He almost dropped it when her name flashed to life on the screen. It took a moment of panic, of his heart lodging into his throat, before he realised that  _ Gloria was calling him.  _

He clambered enough clarity together to answer the call and took a deep breath so that his voice wouldn't crack when he spoke. 

"Hey," Bede said. The fact that she was calling him was enough to cause a rush of heat to bloom across his cheeks. 

"Hey, Bede!"

Her light-hearted chime sent his pulse skittering. He could hear the smile in her voice as she said his name. At least over the phone she couldn't see the way he began to flush, struggling to remain calm due to the fact that she'd called him the very moment he was thinking about her. Like she'd read his mind. Like something had drawn them together, untangling the strings of fate between them. 

"I was wondering if you're busy today...?" Gloria asked and the nervous lilt in her question made Bede's heart skip. It thumped heavily in his chest, his gaze snapping to the small white box beside him, packaged neatly with a shiny white ribbon tied into a bow on top. 

Today.

White Day. 

Bede swallowed. "I don't have anything planned," he lied smoothly.

"Really? You're free?" 

She sounded so excited. Her hopeful gasp stole the air for his lungs and his hand clenched into his blankets beside him in an attempt to ground himself in reality. He couldn't allow himself to get lost in her voice.

"Yes, I'm free." He spoke quickly, clipping his words to hide the tremor sneaking into his voice. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've kinda got a favour to ask you…" 

Oh. __

Bede's expression fell. "What is it?" 

"See, there's this battle cafe in Wyndon that I go to a lot, and I know the owner really well. Anyway, he's running a White Day event where couples can challenge a battle couple and they get a free dessert if they win and go into the draw to win this big basket of goodies. And, well… last night, the girl who was meant to be battling called in sick so I'm filling in for her, but the guy who's meant to be my partner hasn't turned up and we can't find anyone to replace him. We're set to open in under an hour."

A pause. 

"So… I was wondering if you'd be able to fill in instead." 

"You want me to be a battle couple… with you?" 

Silence fell. The realisation of what she was asking sank in slowly like the slow ebbing of the tide, rising higher and higher around him until he couldn't breathe. 

"Only if you're okay with it," Gloria said quietly. "We're expecting a lot of people, there's going to be a big crowd and I know… you don't like that sort of thing. Th-The crowds, I mean!" 

"I'll do it." 

He heard her gasp. "Y-You will?" 

"Yes, I'll do it. Text me the address and I'll be there soon." 

"Oh, thank you, Bede!" Gloria chimed ecstatically. "Thank you! You're a lifesaver!" 

"O-Of course I am." 

She laughed, light and sweet like the tinkling of windchimes, and he could see her smile even though she was miles away. 

"Oh, and can you bring your Gardevoir? The battles are two-on-two so we only need one Pokemon each." 

Bede stood, swiping the box off his bed and stashing it securely in his bag. "Sure. Is that all?" 

"Yup! I'll see you soon!" 

"Alright. Bye, Gloria." 

He could hear the bright smile in her voice. "Bye!" 

Bede held the phone to his ear until she hung up, his eyes falling shut as he collected himself. As he realised what he'd agreed to. His phone pinged, Gloria having texted him the address, and he sighed deeply. 

It was going to be a long day. 

* * *

Gloria glanced at the cafe doors for the umpteenth time, tugging absently on the straight hem of her skirt. She'd changed into the cafe's uniform after she'd ended the call with Bede and had spent the next ten minutes pacing back and forth in front of the counter. Her black shoes clacked on the floor, tapping as fast as her anxious heart. She smoothed down the white apron tied around her waist. Fiddled with the black bow one of the waitresses had tied for her around her collar. The uniform was basic yet classy, the sleek, knee-length black skirt a nice contrast to the white blouse, yet Gloria felt out of place. Like it didn't suit her. Like a child rummaging through their mother's wardrobe, the uniform felt too professional. Too elegant. She felt like a pauper wearing a crown. 

Gloria nervously fiddled with the free locks of her hair left to frame her face, the rest pulled into a high bun. The Love Ball in her pocket felt heavier than before. The doors open and Gloria whirled, excitement and relief escaping her as a gasp. 

"Bede!" 

She rushed over to him and snatched his hand, ignoring the way his eyes blew wide at her, and tugged him to the staff room. 

"This way!" 

"A-Alright, alright, I'm coming!" he huffed, but didn't resist. 

She released his hand when they reached the staff room, striding over to the tall lockers and throwing them open. 

"One of these should fit you," she said, flicking through the uniforms. "Come and help me. I don't know what size you wear." 

She glanced over her shoulder to find him right there, right behind her, and she muffled a squeak in her throat and stepped aside. Their eyes met briefly, a snap of striking violet in her direction, before he focused on the hanging uniforms. 

D-Did you bring your Gardevoir?" she asked, tugging on the lock of hair by her ear. 

"Of course I did. Did you really think I would forget that so easily?" 

She pursed her lips sheepishly. She'd only asked because she needed something to say, something to fill the silence other than the pounding of her heart. Bede pulled one of the uniforms out, studying it up and down.

"This should do," he said, nodding to himself. 

"Right." Gloria found herself strangely breathless all of a sudden. "I'll… leave you to get changed, then. You can leave your stuff in any of the lockers. The ones with keys in them are free, just remember to take it with you." 

"That's easy enough." 

She turned on her heels and hurried out of the room, a weird fluttering filling her lungs. Her palms were clammy, and she wiped them nervously on her apron. She didn't know why she was this anxious. Why the rapid pace of her heart wouldn't ease at all despite everything falling into place. Bede was here. She had a partner for the event battles. Everything was set up, a line of eager customers already beginning to form outside. She strode over to her place by the court and tried to focus. Hopefully, when the battles began, her nerves would quieten. 

Gloria bounced on her toes while she waited. Again and again, she sent anxious glances towards the staff room, before catching herself and forcing a hard stare forward. 

_ Calm down, _ she told herself.  _ You're just battling. There's nothing to be nervous about!  _

She shifted from foot to foot. Tugged at the hem of the skirt at her knees. Fixed the blouse tucked into her skirt at her waist, smoothed and recentred the apron where it hung. She picked speckles of fluff off her black tights and fiddled with her hair. 

"Oh, Glori, he's perfect!" the owner's beaming voice snapped her back to reality. He clasped his hands together in front of his heart, fawning over Bede who blinked, wide-eyed, in stunned silence. 

Gloria's heart skipped and danced as she walked over. The slim fitting black pants made his already long legs seem longer and leaner, and the white dress shirt fit him perfectly, the sleeves neither too long or too short. The bow around his collar was tied neatly. She swallowed, forcing her eyes to his face. She felt too warm. Perhaps wearing tights was a bad idea after all.

He looked good in the uniform. Really good. Almost too good. His confident air and elegant features made him look classy as though he were a waiter at a five star restaurant and not a simple battle cafe.

"It fits him well," Gloria said, giving the owner a smile so she didn't have to look at Bede. 

"Doesn't it?" the owner agreed. "I might just have to hire you!" 

"Thank you for the consideration. However, I am not looking for work at the moment, sorry." Bede calmly rejected the owner's proposition, his gaze fixed on Gloria. "I already have other commitments."

Gloria's heart thumped as though his words, somehow, carried a deeper meaning. She stared at the floor, her cheeks beginning to burn.

_ What's wrong with me today? He's just talking about his Gym Leader duties, that's all!  _

"Let's get ready, then," Gloria said. "This way." 

She spun on her heels and marched over to the court, Bede's steady footsteps falling behind her. The sight of the court before her, the familiar weight of the Ball in her pocket, helped to steady her nerves. She took a deep breath and focused. 

"We'll be working with your Gardevoir and my Gallade," Gloria said. "The battles can last up to ten minutes, and we'll have breaks in between to heal up our Pokemon." 

She glanced at Bede, trying to smile beneath the buzz of her nerves. Her eyes flicked away. The flip-flopping of her heart made it difficult to meet his eyes. 

"And… there's one more thing." 

She chewed on her bottom lip, wondering if she should've told him about this earlier, before he'd agreed to help. He must have sensed the trepidation washing over her because his brow furrowed slightly in concern. 

"What is it?" 

"Well, since we're a battle couple, we're meant to… act like one too." 

He stared at her. A blank look fell over his face. 

"We're meant to…  _ what?"  _

"B-Because it's a White Day event! It's meant to be about romance and couples and it was the owner's idea, not mine!" 

Bede blew out a sharp puff of air, running a hand through his fringe. "And you decided not to mention this earlier?" 

"Well, I-I didn't know if you'd agree if I said that was a part of it… I mean, you don't like physical contact and all…" 

He sighed. "Gloria, I'm a professional. Do you really think I'd let something like physical contact get in the way of a job?" 

She pursed her lips. "No, I guess not. Are you sure, though? Because if you're not comfortable with it, maybe we can figure something else out…?" 

"It's fine." He stepped closer, his long legs closing the distance between them with a single stride. "If it's with you, I suppose I could bear a bit of physical contact." 

Her breath caught. Bede gazed down at her, standing mere inches away, and the depths of his violet eyes nailed her to the spot. She couldn't move, couldn't bring herself to look away. She didn't want to look away. His right arm linked with her left and she jumped at the sudden contact, unable to hold back a tight gasp when fingers slid between hers to hold her hand. 

"Is this what you meant?" Bede asked, lowering his voice and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. His lips lifted into a smirk. "If we're meant to act like a couple, then you need to wipe that look off your face." 

"Wh-What look?" Gloria touched her burning cheeks with her free hand.

His short breath of laughter sounded right by her ear. "You look like you've never held hands with a guy before. You're bright red." 

There was no air in her lungs. 

"Th-That's because you- you did this out of nowhere!" she squawked. "I just… wasn't expecting you to take the initiative, that's all." Her voice quietened, her eyes snapping away shyly. "But… this works. I wasn't sure what you'd be comfortable with so this- this is fine." 

It felt like her hand was already too sweaty, too clammy, too warm, in Bede's. Despite the swirling in her gut, a giddy bubble bloomed in her chest. She smiled. 

"This might not be so bad after all," she said. "I'd much rather hold your hand than some guy I didn't know. And look," she held up her right hand and gave it a wave, "both our dominant hands are free! It's perfect." 

"That's what you decided to focus on?" 

Gloria pouted. "Yeah! This way, I don't have to worry about throwing the Ball with my left hand. It's great!" 

"I suppose that's better than nothing…" Bede muttered. 

"What?"

"It's nothing. They're about to open the doors."

Gloria straightened as the first customers swept into the cafe. A couple were directed straight to the court and she fished the Love Ball out of her pocket. 

"Looks like we're up," she said.

A determined smile washed over her grin. Her eyes flashed. Everything fell away around her; the sounds, the people, the scent of coffee and the chime of the till. All she felt was Bede's hand in hers. She gave it a squeeze and received one in return. 

"Let's win this." The fire in her heart spread to her lungs, her chest, her veins. Her competitive spirit reignited. 

Bede's eyes landed on her for a moment. "I wouldn't settle for anything less."

* * *

"Yes!" Gloria cheered, pumping a fist in the air. "That's ten in a row!" 

The couple standing opposite them returned their Pokemon dejectedly and moved off the pitch, their heads hanging low, and the corner of Bede's mouth lifted at Gloria's excitement. His Gardevoir and her Gallade smiled at each other, having worked perfectly in sync the whole battle. Gloria released Bede's hand to skip over to her Pokemon, showering him in praises and patting his head happily. Gardevoir floated silently over to Bede with a serene smile. He flexed his right hand, now tingling and too cold in the absence of Gloria's warmth, and gently caressed the top of Gardevoir's head. 

"Good work," he said softly. A proud smile grew on his face as Gardevoir beamed beneath his praise.

"We might just be unbeatable together," Gloria chimed, shooting him a grin. She applied a Max Potion to the scrapes and scuffs on Gallades arms and hands tentatively. "How's Gardevoir holding up? She need a Potion too?" 

"Thanks to Gallade, she's without a scratch again." Amused, Bede raised an eyebrow at Gloria's Gallade. "I don't believe Gardevoir has taken a single hit in any of our matches so far. He seems to be taking his role as the Pokemon of a battle couple very seriously." 

The insinuation in Bede's tone made Gardevoir glance at Gallade who promptly stared at the floor. 

"Aw, don't tease him!" Gloria pouted, patting Gallade's head sympathetically. "I think it's cute."

"Perhaps. Although, Gardevoir has years of battle experience over Gallade. She's hardly the one that needs protecting." 

"Ori's trying his best." She smiled proudly at him. "He only evolved recently." 

Gloria finished with the Max Potion, giving Gallade's head a final stroke. 

"There, all done!" 

She stepped aside as Gardevoir drifted over to Gallade and chimed gratefully to him. Orion responded quietly, his gaze still firmly on the floor. Gloria quickly trotted over to Bede, grinning adoringly at their Pokemon with a sparkle in her eyes. 

"I think they like each other!" she whispered to Bede excitedly. 

She bounced on her toes, hands clasped gleefully in front of her mouth to catch her gasps, and his heart squeezed tightly at the sight. Instead of their Pokemon, his eyes were stuck on Gloria. Excitement and joy thrummed through her whole body. In the way she bounced, in the way her shoulders drew close and tight when she gasped, in the way her cheeks flushed a delicate pink when she smiled. 

It was moments like these that left Bede speechless. He didn't know how someone could feel so much, how someone could be full of so much emotion that it showed in the whole of their body. How Gloria could be so open, so expressive. So free. He didn't know how her emotions and excitement managed to wash over him. Just being in her presence, witnessing her joy, was enough for his heart to swell and his lips to tug skyward in a smile, as though her emotions were bleeding into him. Permeating his whole body - his chest, his heart, his lungs. 

Her giggle made his thoughts skatter. "If we keep this up, no one's going to be able to take us down!" 

"I thought that much was obvious." 

She glanced at him, still grinning, and her expression froze for a split second when she saw the way he was looking at her, a smile playing on his lips. It took a moment for her to recover, a moment where Bede's heart skipped and stole his breath. 

"You know, if we don't lose a single match, then we get to keep the prize!" she added, pointing to the large hamper sitting on the counter. 

The basket was overflowing with an array of different items; boxes of chocolate, bottles of wine, scented candles, biscuits and sweets, gift vouchers to the movies, and that was all Bede could see poking out of the top. Everything was white, from the wicker basket containing it all to the neat bow tying it together. Gloria's eyes sparkled in determination at it. 

"What are you planning on doing with all of that?" Bede asked. 

"Share it with you, of course!" She nudged his shoulder playfully. "But I call dibs on the bath bombs!" 

"Here I thought you were going to stake your claim on the chocolates instead." 

"Wait, no, I want that too!" 

"You're going to have to choose,  _ Glori,"  _ he teased, using the nickname the owner had called her and she stiffened in shock, her eyes going wide as a flush darkened her cheeks. 

"Wh-! Can't you choose something else?!" 

"Careful,  _ Glori _ . Not too loud. We're supposed to be a couple, remember?" 

Bede linked his arm with hers, a teasing smirk on his face, and pulled her closer. She bristled and glared at him as another wave of heat flooded her face. 

"I-I don't care, I want that chocolate!" she hissed sharply, her voice cracking and reaching a squeaky pitch in her embarrassment. 

A laugh bubbled in his chest at her reaction, amusement dousing the embarrassment he would've felt from what he was doing. Her panic fueled his confidence, making it too easy to hold her close, to smirk smugly at her despite the shortening distance between their faces. 

"And what will you do if I decide to take it instead?" he said, the low husk of his voice a shock to his ears, enough of a shock to make him wonder for a moment what on earth he was doing. 

Her glare sharpened, her lips drawing together in a tight pout. The movement drew his gaze to her mouth, to the soft pink shine of her lip gloss that made her lips look tantalisingly sweet. 

He was too close. 

"You wouldn't dare!" she hissed. 

He felt her words brush against his mouth, burning against his face with a rush of heat. Bede snapped out of his stupor with a sudden start, jolting a forceful step back that made Gloria almost lose her balance. He muttered something quickly about taking a bathroom break and stormed away before she could question what had happened. 

He didn't stop until he was alone in the staff toilets and sank against the door, his lungs heaving for air. He pressed the back of his hand firmly against his mouth, felt the burning heat on his cheeks sizzle against his skin. 

That was bad. That was close. Too close. Another moment, another second more and he might have- 

He might have actually tried to- 

Bede squeezed his eyes shut, thumping the back of his head against the door in exacerbation. 

_ Arceus.  _

He'd been so caught up in what he was doing, in the delight in teasing her, of playing the role of a couple, that he'd almost forgotten that they were merely friends. 

There's no way she would have let something like  _ that _ slide, even if he'd managed to excuse it as part of the act. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he'd taken advantage of the situation to force that on her, either. Regardless of how much he yearned for it, he couldn't. It would be wrong for a thousand different reasons. It would be unfair to do that to her. His friend. He cared too much about their friendship to risk it. 

Bede sighed and marched over to the sink to douse his face with cold water. His reflection stared back at him, a haze in those violet eyes that he didn't recognise, swimming with heat and deep longing. 

_ Did… Did he really look like that in front of her?  _

The shock of cold water helped to calm his racing pulse, and he dried his face off with a paper towel, risking another look at his reflection to see that it'd returned to normal. He swallowed, fixed the bow around his neck and dusted his fingers over his fringe until he was satisfied. 

He wasn't going to let that happen again. 

* * *

Gloria sipped at her glass of water, waiting for the prickle of heat on her cheeks to fade. She stood to the side of the court, her back against the wall, and watched the customers enjoying their cakes and sweets with feigned interest. Her mind was elsewhere. Her heart thumped a dizzying rhythm in her chest, fueling her confusion. 

She didn't understand what had happened, why Bede had practically shoved her off him when he was the one that pulled her so close in the first place. He'd been acting so smooth, teasing her with a smirk, but a single moment later he'd torn himself away.

_ Did he really want the chocolate that badly? _

No, that didn't feel right. Gloria sighed, taking another sip of chilled water as she slowly began to calm. Bede had startled her by taking their act as a battle couple more seriously than she had. His smiles and light touches, the way he squeezed her hand during each battle, had sent her heart racing. He'd even softened his voice when he spoke to her, calling her by the nickname the owner always used. His theatre training made his act extremely convincing, it was almost beginning to fool her. Almost made her wonder if there was some truth behind the tenderness in his smile. 

She shook that thought away. 

_ Get over yourself, Gloria, _ she chided.  _ It's just an act.  _

She took a few deep gulps of water, trying to concentrate on something else, and caught sight of Bede heading over. Something fluttered in her chest when their eyes met across the busy cafe. She went to push off the wall, a hand raised to greet him, when one of the waitresses stepped over to him. She stopped him with a light touch on his arm, smiling sweetly. Bede's eyes flicked from Gloria to the waitress, and a knot formed in Gloria's gut. The waitress pulled him aside and the knot tightened. The trickle of laughter the waitress gave him made the knot constrict further and tighter and harder in the pit of her belly until it hurt. 

Gloria watched, a wedge lodging in her throat, as the waitress led Bede to the counter and started preparing him a drink. Her gaze dropped to the floor. The wedge in her throat made it difficult to breathe, and she tightened her grip on the glass in her hands. So much for him taking their act as a battle couple seriously. She couldn't see his expression with his back to her, but she wondered if he was smiling. If he was giving the waitress the same expression he'd shown her earlier. 

It made Gloria feel sick. She knew she'd been getting ahead of herself, thinking that there was anything more to Bede's smile, his actions, but the realisation hit her like a blast of frigid air. 

She didn't know why she cared about that in the first place. They were friends. Why would it matter if there was something more, something deeper, to Bede's act? Why would it matter if there was a chance he held even a  _ hint _ of romantic feelings towards her when she hadn't worked out what she felt towards him in return? 

It was too confusing. She hated the way it made her stomach churn, the way a sickly nausea flooded her body whenever she thought about it. It made a heavy shadow fall over her heart, constricting her throat and lungs, and made her want to gag. Each breath came faster than the one before. Quicker and sharper, the pace increasing as the world went dark and grey. Monochrome. The sounds around her blended into a mess of noise.

She saw green. Gloria blinked and straightened, large red eyes peering at her. Gardevoir chimed softly, Gallade at her side, the two Pokemon sounding their concern. She looked between them, the fog over her mind beginning to shift, and forced a deep breath. 

"I'm… I'm okay," she said quietly, and measured out her breathing. 

A deep breath in, she held it in her chest for a few seconds before exhaling heavily. She turned her hands around the glass, focusing on the contours and how it felt against the palms of her hands, how firm the wall felt against her back. The ground was solid beneath her feet. The torrent of panic, the surge of emotions in her blood, began to ease. She could think again. 

"Are you having a strategy meeting without me?" Bede's voice cut through the lingering haze in her mind. He stepped over, a takeaway cup in his hand. A faint knot in her gut remained. 

"Maybe." Gloria's gaze fixed on the takeaway cup as Bede took a slow sip. "I was going to let you join in but it looks like you're already getting special treatment from someone else." 

She raised an eyebrow pointedly. 

Bede lowered the cup. "Oh, this? One of the staff made it for me. I was under the impression you'd gotten one too." 

Gloria twisted her lips into a pout. "Well, you're wrong. All I got is water." She gestured with the empty glass in her hands.

Bede glanced over his shoulder, the waitress in question already looking his way, and she gave him a cheery wave. Gloria grimaced sourly.

"Looks like you've got a fan," she said, sounding disinterested. "I think she's forgotten that you and I are meant to be a battle  _ couple _ right now." 

"She was just being friendly. I'm sure someone would make you a drink if you asked." 

Gloria rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to ask." She reached out towards Bede, making grabby-hands at his drink. "Gimme some of yours." 

Bede blinked at her. "No. This is mine, go get your own." 

"Aw, come on! You're not going to let your  _ beloved girlfriend _ have a sip?" 

His eyes blew wide, mouth dropping open, and Gloria seized the chance to snatch Bede's drink off him. 

"Haha!" she cheered, twirling a step away from him, and lifted the cup to her lips. 

"Gloria, wait-!" Bede squawked a protest that Gloria ignored, humming in delight at the soothingly warm coffee. 

"Too late!" she sang, smirking at him, and almost choked on the drink at the look on his face. "Wh-What? It's just coffee!" 

His eyes were wide. He stared at her with a streak of red high on his cheeks, his hand frozen in the air in a failed attempt to steal back his cup. 

"I… had already drunk from it," Bede said, snatching his hand back to his side. His wide-eyed stare turned into an embarrassed frown. 

Gloria tilted her head at him. "So?" 

He looked at her for a moment longer before huffing. "Forget it. Are you satisfied now, or are you going to deprive me of my hard-earned coffee?" 

"It's not hard-earned if you flirted to get it," she scoffed, shoving the cup at him. 

"I did no such thing." 

"How should I know? All I heard was her laughing." Gloria shrugged. "Anyway, our next match is due to start. Come on." 

She turned and marched over to the centre of the court, Gallade and Gardevoir taking their places. Bede followed right behind her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. 

"The only one I've been flirting with here is you." 

Gloria sucked in a loud breath, her gasp catching high in her throat, and she slapped her hand over her ear with a stifled shriek of protest. 

"D-Don't do that!" she squeaked, her ear tingling with heat. 

"What, I'm not allowed to tease my  _ beloved girlfriend?"  _

He smirked, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he took his place beside her. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She regretted using that phrase instantly. The couple set to be their opponents were staring and she grumbled. 

"L-Let's just begin the match." 

It was harder for her to switch into gear after that. 

* * *

After an endless stream of battles, Gloria was grateful when their next break came. As much as she enjoyed battling with Bede, being his partner, it was exhausting after a while. And not just because they were acting as a couple. The strange mix of emotions swirling inside her was draining and confusing, and she wanted it all to stop. She didn't want to think about any of it right now and wished her heart would settle for once. 

She wasn't used to being so close - physically close - to someone for such a long period of time. Although Gloria was already a very physically affectionate person, especially with people she knew well, it was beginning to be a bit too much. And if she felt this way, she knew Bede had to be feeling it even worse. 

Gloria just wanted to be herself, didn't want to keep forcing herself to hold Bede's hand or link arms with him. It was too weird. Too foreign to be doing this with him when they were just friends, too strange to do it over and over again as the hours progressed. She felt so fake. Her hands were clammy and she wiped them on the front of her apron for what felt like the thousandth time. 

Rather than holding hands, rather than having Bede's arm looped around her waist or back, she wanted a hug. She would much rather hug him where no one could see, with no people, no witnesses, no pretending. A long hug between friends that she could trust was genuine. A hug where she could bury her face in his shoulder and feel the warmth and pressure of his body against hers. 

Gloria sighed heavily, slumping over the table in the staff room. The peace and quiet was heavenly, but she knew it couldn't last. They were due for their final round of battles. She had to go out there and face the heat once more. 

The faint murmur of voices outside grew louder, and Gloria sat up as the staff room door flew open and a guy she recognised strode inside. 

"Paul?!" Gloria gaped. "What are you doing here? Where were you this morning?" 

"Sorry, Glo - if I'd known Vicki had called in sick and  _ you _ were her replacement, I would've been here!" he chuckled as Bede walked in behind him, frowning. "I can't stand that girl. She's nowhere near as cute as you." 

Gloria clenched her jaw and stood, fighting the look of disgust off her face. "Well, you're a bit late. Bede's been my partner all day. We can't just switch now."

"Who, him?" Paul scoffed, glancing unimpressed at Bede. "Come on, Glo. You can't seriously be choosing him over me." 

"Well, I am. You can't skip out on your job, forcing us to find a replacement at the last minute, then rock up almost an hour before closing and expect us to welcome you back with open arms." 

"Aw, don't be like that, Glo! You know what Vicki's like. Can you really blame me for ditching her?" Paul laughed. "I mean, how'd she even get a job here with a face like that in the first place?"

The mask on Gloria's face shattered into a searing glare. "Victoria is my friend," she said, her words sharp and hard, enunciated slowly and clearly as she stepped over to Paul. "And she deserves better than to be paired up with gutter scum like you."

Paul paled as Gloria drew up to him, venom dripping from her voice. 

"And if you don't get out of here right now, they'll be scraping you off the battle court when I'm done with you." 

She turned and grabbed Bede's arm, dragging him with her. She stormed out of the staff room, past the owner who looked on, his face white as a sheet. She didn't stop until she'd marched all the way to the battle court, a molten blaze glowing white hot in her eyes. 

"Oh, Glori, I'll deal with Paul!" the owner said quickly, scurrying over. "He was already on thin ice and insulting another member of staff like that- that's the final straw!" 

Gloria sighed, releasing Bede's arm as her anger settled. "Good." 

The owner glanced between her and Bede for a moment before nodding quickly and sheepishly. She felt Bede's gaze on her as the owner left. 

"So. That was Paul," Bede said slowly. "The guy who was meant to be your partner this morning." 

Gloria made a noise of disgust in her throat. "I knew he could be... unpleasant at times, but I didn't know he was like  _ that." _ She shuddered with a grimace. 

"He called you 'Glo.'" 

Her bottom lip curled like she'd tasted something sour. "Don't. Please, don't. He gives all the female staff nicknames whether they like it or not. I'd run into him enough times that he decided to give me one too. I just hate the way he says it." She shivered again, her skin crawling. "I only like it when Hop calls me that. And when the owner calls me 'Glori.'" 

"Hop calls you 'Glo?'" 

"Yeah, sometimes. Why?" 

Bede looked away, his gaze wandering elsewhere. "I've never heard him call you that." 

"Like I said, he only uses it sometimes. I like it. Makes me feel… I don't know. Precious, I guess." She smiled softly, remembering the way it sounded in Hop's voice, the way he'd grin at her, his hands interlocking behind his head. 

"Well then, Glo," Bede said, offering his arm to Gloria. "Shall we begin our next match?" 

Her heart caught. There was something about the way he said it, the way the nickname rolled off his tongue so easily and so softly, that made her freeze for a moment. A challenge sparkled in his eyes, a teasing quirk flashed in his smile. She took his arm as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and they stepped onto the court, arm-in-arm. 

* * *

Gloria let out an undignified cheer, Gallade delivering the finishing blow in their final match, andtand opponents threw their hands up in defeat. 

"We did it!" she cried, bouncing on her toes. 

The rush of battle and the exhilaration of winning surged through her with a burst of jubilation, and she launched herself at Bede without thinking. Her arms thrown around his neck, Gloria embraced him tightly and nuzzled her head into his neck. A bright laugh trickled from her chest as she swayed in his arms.

"We really did it!" she sighed happily. 

Bede's arms, wrapped around her back, pulled her against him with a firm squeeze. She suddenly realised what she was doing when his gentle laughter tickled her ear.

"Careful now, Glo. I'd rather not end today with you toppling us over." 

She shot away from him in an instant, yanking herself out of his arms. 

"S-Sorry!" she squeaked. "I was- just- uh, happy we won and I-" 

She glanced around them to see customers chuckling and smiling at her antics. Even the owner was smiling, knowingly, at her from behind the counter. Everyone had seen it. There was too much air in her lungs, she felt giddy and dizzy and marched over to Gallade, mumbling something about checking him over. 

_ Arceus, what was she doing? Hugging him like that in front of everyone? _

She needed to calm down and collect herself before she did something stupid again. The adrenaline rush from the battle had yet to ease, her heart pounding away in her chest as though the match was still ongoing. She focused on Gallade, on tending to his light injuries and praising him, and soon enough she began to relax. 

"Congratulations, Glori!" the owner said, smiling cheerfully at her and Bede. "The hamper is all yours."

"Yes!" Gloria couldn't contain her glee, pumping her fist into the air.

"I've never seen such fine battling in my cafe in all the years I've run it," the owner said. "Why, you might even be strong enough to beat the Champion!" 

Gloria's smile fractured infinitesimally, and she laughed sheepishly to cover it up. Bede was staring at her incredulously. "Aw, come on. I'm nowhere near that level." 

"If you ever change your mind, just know I'll be cheering you on!" 

"Thanks." 

"That reminds me," the owner continued, "if you two are still together next year, I'd love to have you back for both our Valentine's Day and White Day events!" 

"Still together?" Bede repeated, his words hanging in the air a moment too long. 

Gloria's cheeks began to burn. 

"Oh, are you two not a couple?" 

Bede cleared his throat. "No, we're not." 

"Ah, my apologies then! You two were so perfectly in sync that I just assumed… Your act was so good you had me fooled!" he laughed, too loudly and too brightly. Gloria stared hard at the floor. "That works for me too! Let me know if you'd like to do it again - thanks to this year's turnout, we'll have even better prizes next time!" 

"Th-Thanks." Gloria ducked her head and turned towards the staff room. "I-I'll go get changed then." 

"Wait, Gloria." 

She stilled and glanced over her shoulder at Bede, worrying her lips together at the pitter-patter of her heart. 

"Will you wait for me outside?" 

That was it. No explanation, no reason, nothing to elucidate the depth of his violet eyes. 

"Okay," she said quietly, and fled to the staff room. 

The pitter-patter of her heart became a crescendo of thunder in her ears. The strength in her legs went all of a sudden and she staggered over to the table, grabbing onto it for support. 

_ Will you wait for me outside? _

His words echoed in her ears and her stomach swirled. Had she done something wrong? Was this about the hug earlier? Or was this still about the chocolate, and he hadn't forgotten that she wanted it too? 

His gaze had been serious. Focused and determined, and a thrum of apprehension bled through her veins. She couldn't think, her mind clouded with trepidation, and yanked off her shirt for the second time after putting it on inside-out and then back-to-front. She huffed at the offending shirt, making sure she wore it correctly this time. She needed to calm down. It was just Bede. It was probably nothing serious. 

The skittering of unease in her chest said otherwise. 

* * *

After getting change and collecting the hamper, Gloria sat outside on a bench in front of the cafe and waited for Bede. Each minute that passed made her heart beat harder and faster, nausea rising in her throat. She tried to distract herself with the contents of the hamper, her legs bouncing anxiously. Bede strode out of the cafe doors, bag slung over a shoulder, and walked over. 

"Thanks for waiting," he said and Gloria forced a smile. 

"No problem!" her words came out too tight, too high pitched. "Should we decide who gets what? I know I said I called dibs on the bath bombs but the chocolate…" 

"I was kidding about the chocolate." 

She blinked at him as he came over, standing in front of the hamper to study the contents. 

"You what?" 

He gave her a momentary smirk. "I wasn't serious about wanting it. Chocolate's all yours." 

Gloria huffed. "Come on! I thought I was gonna have to fight you for it!" 

The short, quiet breath of laughter he gave in response warmed her heart and she swallowed. 

"A-Anyway, let's just open it. Do you want the basket? Because I can probably fit the stuff I want in my bag." She tore off the clear plastic covering, scrunching it up and tossing it in the bin beside her. "Ooh, there's some nice stuff in here! See anything you want?" 

"This wine is good quality," he said, studying one of the bottles. "There are a few recipes I've been meaning to try that require white wine." 

"Great, they're all yours then! I'm not old enough to drink anyway, and my Mum only likes red." 

Gloria fished out the white, glittery bath bombs, sticking them in her bag along with the box of white chocolate. She picked up the scented candle. 

"Ooh, white vanilla. I think I know how I'm gonna treat myself tonight. Bath bombs, chocolate, scented candle… who needs a date when I've got all this!" She laughed, stashing the candle. 

"Were you after a date?" 

Her heart skipped. "Oh, um, no, not really. Especially after today!" Her laughter became sheepish. "I was just, you know, thinking about all the couples that came in today. I don't need something like that when I can treat myself." 

She stared at the hamper as her cheeks flushed darkly. She hadn't expected Bede to respond to her comment. 

"Oh, there's white tea in here too! Ms Opal might like that!" 

Gloria passed the packet to Bede, the tips of her fingers brushing his as he took it. That slight touch made her fingertips tingle. 

"I don't believe she has this kind. Thanks." Bede placed it to the side with the wine. 

They sorted through the rest of the items until the basket was empty and Bede refilled it with the stuff he'd chosen. Gloria hefted her bag experimentally, finding it much heavier than before. 

"I'm glad I'm taking a Sky Taxi home," she laughed and stood. "I wouldn't get far with this." She glanced down the street, where she knew she'd find a waiting Sky Taxi in no time. 

"Gloria." 

She turned, her eyes drawn to the small white box in Bede's hand. His outstretched hand. Towards her. She flicked her eyes between his and the box. 

"Is… is this…?" 

"It's your White Day gift. In return for Valentine's Day." 

Gloria wondered if it was the sunset behind her that was casting the warm glow on Bede's cheeks. She tentatively took the box off him, staring down at it in awe. 

"Can I…?"

She was breathless.

Bede nodded. "Go ahead, open it. It's yours." 

She fumbled with the gorgeous silk ribbon for a few seconds before managing to tug it free and popped the lid off with a gasp. A delicate silver bracelet set with tiny stars sat inside the box. She picked it up, her lungs filling with a flood of air as the stars twinkled in the light, dazzling and sparkling a bright pink. 

"This…! It's…!" She didn't have the words. "Bede, it's gorgeous!" She turned the bracelet this way and that in her hand, captivated by the way it sparkled. Then it struck her. "Wait, how much did this cost? It- It looks expensive! I-I can't accept this!" 

"You already did," Bede said, folding his arms. 

"Please tell me it's not expensive! These aren't real diamonds or anything, right?" He said nothing. "Right?" 

The corner of his lips lifted into the faintest smile. "My lips are sealed. Hopefully you realise it's not considered polite to ask how much a gift costs."

"But…!" She stared at the stunning bracelet, her heart torn. 

"If you don't want it, there's a bin right there."

She gasped in horror. "No, I do want it! I just… I mean, it's so gorgeous… won't it look weird if someone like me wears it?"

"You're thinking too much about it. It's a bracelet, Gloria, not a crown." 

A giddy smile twitched on her lips. "I-I'm gonna wear it now!" She put the box aside and unclasped the bracelet, sitting it against her wrist before struggling to get the two ends to meet with one hand. 

"Here, allow me." 

Bede stepped close, taking her wrist gently in his hand. He quickly clasped the bracelet around her wrist, the touch of his fingers, his hands, filling her with warmth. 

"Thanks," she said quietly. Her gaze fixed on the bracelet. She turned her wrist, smiling at the twinkling light. "It's beautiful." 

Somehow, her gaze drifted up to meet his, her heart swelling and filling with something she couldn't name. He hadn't yet stepped away, the air around them strangely light and warm. An urge, a sudden desire that tugged on her heart, that tugged her towards him, came out of nowhere and she acted on impulse. Gloria rose up on her toes, catching the way Bede's eyes widened, so close to hers, and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you, Bede," she whispered by his ear. Her hands lingered on his shoulders, having settled there for balance, and she drew back with a dainty step. "I'll… see you later!"

Gloria swiped her bag, and the jewelry box, off the bench, unable to meet Bede's eyes. She gave him a stiff, parting wave and hurried around him down the street. Her heart thundered in her ears. 

She didn't see the way Bede had stared at her in that moment, when she'd let her words grace his ear, when she'd lingered close for what couldn't have been more than a second. She didn't see the blazing heat on his cheeks. She didn't see his mouth drop open in a gasp or the way he'd reached for her when she stepped back. She didn't see the way his gaze followed her all the way down the street until she vanished around a corner. 

She didn't see the faint smile on his lips or the adoration in his eyes. She didn't see the obvious, the damnably, achingly obvious love for her on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluff because wowwwww i screamed a lot while writing this zjkxbsjn


End file.
